Fleeting Encounter
by Zay-el
Summary: Two individuals from opposing sides, drawn together into a game of hearts by a motive greater than any other...challenge.


Not a request this time, but something that had been sparkling my interest lately. Thankies to Luckster for the beta, and anyone who reads my stories!

Characters belong to Ubi and M. Ancel...and not me! DX

* * *

_**Fleeting Encounter**_

Moonlight glimmered upon the crystalline ground around the Fairy Council, illuminating the curved path towards the entrance. With the colder seasons approaching, the twin moons rose faster than usually, hastening bedtime for the young ones. A chilly wind whistled around, bringing word to every creature it was high time to go back into their homes for some rest.

The twin moons continued to rise slowly towards the top of their excursion, taking their sweet-time with it. After all, as everyone knew, the sky was without bounds...the simple laws of this world couldn't possibly exist in such height. They were even worshiped from some angles, especially by the Teensies. No one truly knew why they held so much respect for the giants in the sky, but these little, sometimes goofy, but forever venerable creatures held quite a lot of it.

The Teensies and fairies whom inhabited the Council were already in bed, except for the ones caught up with pressing matters. A small number of younger fairies kept on playing for a short while, before someone older than them scolded them, shooing them to their rooms. The Council halls were long silent by the stroke of midnight, every single creature enjoying their precious slumber.

However, one fairy remained wide awake, gazing into the air from one of the many balconies of the ancient building. She kept looking into the distance, her emerald eyes sparkling as the light of the twin moons swept over them, illuminating the many centuries of knowledge and power this particular creature had.

Her curvy, scarlet hair flowed freely behind her pointy ears in the continuously changing wind, sometimes blown behind her back, other times sent forward to cover her face like a curtain, enjoying the freedom of being no longer concealed even a tiny bit. A long, curly lock of her hair remained before her though, giving her a rather ingénue, but at the same time luring look.

She seemed to smile faintly, her soft features nearly avoided by the chilly wind. Not even the forces of nature seemed to have any wish of getting her uncomfortable, savoring the both beautiful and majestic aura almost emitting from her. Her lips posed in a relaxing sky-blue tint, almost glimmering when moonlight touched it, as if trying to steal a kiss from her.

The silvery star-map of her robe sparkled as well, making her a light to travelers, guiding them towards the sacred sanctuary of the Heart of the World, and the maiden protecting it. Green and yellow colors formed a perfect balance on her subtle clothing, both careful not to intrude into each other's territory. Her equally colored hat was put to rest next to her feet, the three pink spheres on the top of it, circling around endlessly, were now resting in the air calmly, not seeing the point to continue their never-ending game of tag without their owner.

"Such a beautiful night..." she purred in her soft voice, seemingly into the thin air, her gaze set upon the twin moons. They almost seemed to replace her eyes, choosing her as their holy messenger upon this world. "...you treasure such nights as well, am I right?"

She didn't even need to look behind herself, his presence having already touched her, long before she actually spoke up. She had known him for a long time, thus it would have been almost hard for her not to notice it. She knew perfectly well he'd be here...just like every time.

"I treasure nights that have a meaning to them...I don't seek their simplistic beauty to gaze and ponder of it for long hours. A night without a meaning is just like any day." his voice was incomparable to the fairy's. Cold and deceptive, counting and merciless, insolent and revolting, shameless and infuriating, not even the least similar to hers, but still seeming to walk side-by-side to her own.

"Nights with a meaning...I thought you no longer existed according to mortal laws. How is it then that your wishes are infinitely mortal?" she purred, slowly turning to face him, spreading her hands upon the rail of the balcony, letting the moonlight stroke her back for a change.

The darkness of the night seemed to be almost alive in the other end of the balcony, flowing around a ominous figure. He seemed to be a bit under her height, but that difference seemed almost non-existent at the moment. Shadows kept twisting and writhing around him, his domain apparent to whoever might have seen him. He was a nocturnal creature like no other, almost like a living entity formed from the absence of light. Even his name seemed to suggest that.

Dark-blue folds of fabric flowed around his feet, the shadows sometimes seeming to nearly cling to his cloak for a second before joining the low swirl around him. The simple primal, ancient and cold aura surrounding him would have made any other creature flee in terror, but she just kept standing, resting her back against the rails, a faint smile creeping on her face. His hat was covering his face as usual, only giving her a faint visage of her eyes. Little, yellow spheres seemed to dangle on the hat, their purpose, if they had any, unknown to most.

The eyes were those which truly mattered about him though. Two orbs of flaming yellow, burning even through the cover his hat and cloak provided. His eyes were just like his voice, even the tone of them emitting the same foul emotions his soul harbored. She didn't tremble or cry in fear though, instead, looked him directly in the eyes, a feat very few even attempted. There were rumors that if someone ever gazed into his eyes, they'd be robbed of their will and would live only to serve him till the end of time.

And yet, despite all rumors and general truths, all advices and warnings, she had never feared him. She was the only one who could always look him in the eyes and defy him if her mind suggested that. Her smiled turned a just a tiny bit warmer, this being far from their first encounter under such circumstances. They had met so many times on this very balcony...

"My wishes last for eternity...they are never the shallow promises any mortal might make, nor a complete lie, like most expect. What I seek, shall be truly immortal by my hands..." he mused, looking her in the eye as well. They seemed completely equal in this encounter, both defying the other at every turn.

She couldn't help but chuckle softly at his answer, her voice intermixing the sound of tiny bells ringing with a temptress' sweet lure. "You never change...all these years and you're still seeking treasures, rarities you cannot obtain." she purred, her voice waking up many memories in his mind. He could never have enough of her voice, let it be a perky mock or a hoarse moan.

He slowly began to walk up to her, the shadows rising into the air slightly as he approached her. Reaching her in just a few moments, the shadows now coursed around both of them, blocking most of the moonlight, keeping the fairy for themselves. "You should know by now that when I set my eyes on something-" he reached out, letting his hand rest on one of her spread arms. His hand felt nearly as cold as ice, making her slender arm tremble a little. "-I won't give up until I've had it."

She fond herself chuckling again, smiling despite the cold of his hand. She heard the same arrogant, possessive line so many times in so different places, she knew it well from heart. He never really did change at all...nor that he even tried to. "What's so humorous?" he queried, seeming to scowl a tiny bit under his cloaking.

She knew better than that though. After all those years, she could read him almost perfectly by now. He rarely surprised her anymore. "It's just the fact that you take every victory for granted." she purred, raising her free arm, reaching towards his face, knowing well she was stepping over the rules already, and enjoying every moment of it.

The mage acted just before she could reach her goal and grabbed her by the wrist, the same cold now running along her other hand as well, slowly chilling her body more than any wind could. "Why wouldn't I?" he queried, his usual slightly raspy voice sounding both firm and soft at the same time. "So far, I don't remember losing any of the true goals I set before myself..." He gazed at her in that highly infuriating way that followed their acquaintance from the very start.

The fairy smirked a bit upon that, his arrogance a feat she had abused so many times already. Despite every attempt to stand above everyone else, he was still just mortal...and mortals had feelings, no matter how they wanted otherwise. She knew his emotions all too well, having experienced everything he had, from the strength of his wrath to the fury of his passion.

"Oh? Is that a faint gloating I hear behind all the grace?" she purred, pulling back her hand a bit, only to notice he was still holding her wrist. She had always marveled upon the entire existence of Limbless' and their structural difference from other creatures...so much more versatile than other species. "You truly are mortal in every way possible..." she smirked in the manner of a royalty who knew her place, and which buttons to push to get things they way she wanted them to.

She could see his eyes glimmering for a moment, suddenly feeling her hand released, only to fall upon the back of his cloak as he was right before her a moment later. Both of his hands rested upon her spread arms, sliding down to interlace his fingers with hers. Most would have shrieked and called for help, having the mage rudely intrude into their personal space, but she did none. She was used to the fact he held no morals for these things, acting completely and only on his accord.

"You think too much for a prize like yourself..." he mused, squeezing her hands for a moment. "May I remind you that I've gained you in time as well?" he queried, sure she'd be sharing the same memories he had coursing in his head right now. Memories of harsh arguments, frivolous chats, fiery clashes and tempestuous nights.

She could feel heat trying to reach her cheeks, only to find there was no need for it. She was no longer embarrassed about whatever happened between her and the Limbless. "Quite the contrary..." she whispered almost seductively, suddenly spinning out of his hold, resting her side on the rail this time. "You've never accomplished your goals with me."

The mage smirked upon her defiance. That was one of the reasons why he could never have enough of her. Such a lively, stubborn woman, who hardly ever submitted herself to others' wished, not bothering with masking her emotions either. So easy to read, yet so hard to truly figure out...a true challenge, fit for him. So many times he had already attempted to quell her resistance, only to be met with the same resistance all the time.

"Is that so?" he mused, stepping towards her. She could feel the tip of her hat poking at her back, and she didn't need to look back to know he was right behind her. She purred a bit as she felt him nuzzle her back softly, reaching up and letting his hands travel from her waist to her shoulder, bringing chills to her spine; chills that felt hotter than anything. "Did you forget about those nights already? Though, I wouldn't be too surprised if you did...you were hardly conscious by the end." he grinned slyly, nuzzling her again.

She smirked a tiny bit once more, knowing well he would bring this up an unbeatable reason. Too bad she already knew a counterattack... "You've only had part of me..." she mused cryptically, reaching back and gripping a handful of his silky hair, pushing him into her back. She knew she'd be punished later on for taking such an approach, but he didn't seem to be in a vengeful mood at the moment, though somewhat curious as to what she meant. Despite his thoughts, he kept nuzzling her back, near her spine. "...while the rest is still my own." she finished her earlier words, though breathing a little slower now, taking deep sighs at every breath.

She was about to smirk again, but had to replace that gesture with a soft whimper as he felt his hands racing down her back again and snaking around her waist, grasping her tightly for a moment. "And just how do you mean that?" he asked slowly, his voice lowering to nearly a growl. He despised defeats with passion, and he had proven that to her too a couple of times whenever she was blunt enough to remind him of one. "Are you trying to tell me all that diversion with the Protoon was for nothing?"

The fairy finally found a stray moment to smirk. The case of the Protoon...she remembered that well. Her initial defeat and the robbery of the ancient artifact were the only things people could see, even Rayman. All of those were just to divert the attention though...all along, he was after something he considered much more precious than any power source.

"Of course not...but your victory wasn't total." she purred once more, despite the rough grasp she was still in. His hands were beginning to rub around her abdomen, not being completely gentle now. "You've only gotten this-" she reached with her free hand and grasped one of his, helping it run along her abdomen. "-while I still kept this-" she let go of his hand and softly poked her head with one finger. "-and this..." she patted the left side of her chest this time, smirking.

She could hear the mage chuckling behind her. He was awfully amused by her reasons. "True..." he mused, suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling on them. She knew the signal well and decided to play along, kneeling down so they'd be in equal height. She purred loudly as his breath touched her neck, teasing her. "Exactly why I spend so much time on you...you always hold new challenges." He nuzzled the her nape, burying his nose into her scarlet hair as well.

Having her hand still full of his hair, she pushed on his head a bit again, purring to his nuzzling. "You might want to hurry you know...you're not the only one seeking my attention." she mused. Infuriating him wasn't always the best idea, but she felt he was in a mood for that right now.

The next moment she let out a tiny cry as he bit into his neck, growling like a common animal. "The Magician, am I correct?" he queried in an almost demonic tone. The fairy nodded slowly, trembling a bit from the bite, her cheeks growing bright red from a familiar feeling burning up in her. "That little runt won't ever be able to compete with me, no matter what he does...or did he already succeed?" he growled, demanding an answer.

The fairy just smirked slyly, her expression unreadable. No living could determine from her look whether she actually gave herself to the Magician or not. "Maybe..." she purred, letting her eyes fall.

She gave off a sharp cry again as he bit into her neck once more, only inches from the first mark he had made tonight. He was slightly more forceful this time than before, though not quite drawing blood yet. "Answer me!" he ordered, and she could hear the slight excitement in his voice as well.

His victim merely smirked once more though. She was used to getting threats like this, even though she knew well, he would return the favor soon enough. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the situation for the moment. "Beats me. Ask him yourself..." she purred, her eyes still closed.

A few tense moments passed before she could hear the mage chuckling again. "You are truly one of a kind..." he remarked, this time kissing into her neck. She shuddered a bit in pleasure, even though this wasn't even near the first time it happened. His cold lips made it impossible for her to get bored of it though.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she purred, tilting her head just a tiny bit to give him a better access to her neck.

He couldn't help but smirk. He did mean his earlier remark...she was truly a woman like no other, the perfect mixture most could only dream of. "...you will be mine in time, you know that too..." he mused, kissing up from her neck to her cheek.

"Maybe..." she replied once more, keeping her eyes closed, caught up in the moment. She turned her head a bit, his kisses going faster until he reached her sky-blue lips.

Their kiss was fiery like the love of young ones, calm like those who had known each other for a while, and almost possessive as both had strong will. The twin moons finally penetrated through the shadows, illuminating the balcony to everyone, alerting the whole Glade about what was about to happen.

Not that she cared much about the revealing light. In the depth of night, they were safe form any curious eyes, letting them focus on only the matter at hand. They kept the kiss up for long minutes with changing intensity, while feeling each other completely. Everything turned into a blur, kisses, touches, whimpers, pleads and movements fading into a completeness.

The twin moons kept on trying to signal the events that were happening, but eventually grew tired and let the lovers continue without bother. Faint sounds sounded from the balcony every once in a while, though all of them just barely understandable. The moons traveled a bit farther instead, faintly illuminating a small figure as it stood, watching the two from a distance.

He gazed at the two with a deep scowl, many feelings burning in him...and not one of them was positive. A wand sparkled in his hands as he began to walk slowly towards the two, raw magic burning in the silvery sphere-top. _Enjoy your sweet treachery while you can... _


End file.
